


Bonding Exercises

by Acinonyx1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Genji Shimada, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Dirty Talk, Double Ended Dildo, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Top Zenyatta, Voyeur Zen, Voyeurism, hole spanking, nose hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acinonyx1/pseuds/Acinonyx1
Summary: Both brothers' eyes are wet with unshed tears and Zenyatta wonders who will be the first to cry.---Zenyatta helps Hanzo and Genji reconcile through unconventional methods.(Please read the tags. 100% porn. 0% plot.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Off to get a suntan in hell. See you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains bondage and double-ended dildo usage.

The Shimada brothers make a beautiful picture together. On their hands and knees, bound together by their ankles and connected far more intimately by a double-ended dildo that penetrates them both deep.

Zenyatta stands over them, hands clasped together he smiles softly. He doesn’t see a cyborg and a human, he sees two brothers re-connecting.

“This experience will bring you closer together. You are on the path to mend a broken relationship and return fulfilled. Do not feel ashamed if this exercise is not enough, there are many more to do to heal your bond.”

An hour ago Hanzo would have scoffed and Genji sighed, ridiculed Zenyatta’s words. But such feats aren’t possible when both brothers are too busy being fucked hard and deep, tight holes made to stretch around a fake cock that’s making them both shiver and moan.

It seems Zenyatta had been correct in his analysis. Both brothers have taken well to this exercise. Dominant exteriors have given way to submissive bodies that enjoy being fucked. He sees the way they roll their hips, the way their holes stretch so happily around the thick toy. It drags against their inner walls and punches out an “Ah! Ah! Ah!” with every thrust.

Sensitive and responsive, Zenyatta has pulled down their walls, made two proud brothers dizzy with pleasure and needing cock. He is happy to let them take as much as they need, happy to let them bounce against each other.

After all, they are far from finished.

Genji’s eyes roll back and Zenyatta is proud of his young student. Whilst the brothers are learning to reconcile, Genji is also learning the pleasures of his new body, how his artificial body can become so overwhelmed it becomes uncontrollable in its quivers. 

Both brothers have greedy holes. Tight little things that had to be prepped and stretched, teased gently by Zenyatta’s golden fingers until they were fluttering and clenching and begging for something longer and thicker. The toy had filled them up well, had caused shame to flood their bodies with the way they’d reacted, backs arching and whimpers escaping.

“I need – I-I need – please!” Genji whines and it seems like the drag of the toy over his man-made nub of pleasure is too much. 

The toy is ribbed on Hanzo’s end and curved on Genji’s. Slick with lube it fucks the Shimada brothers, pushes in deep when the brothers come together and leaves them empty for a second before filling them up again. It’s delicious torture, the continuous abuse on their pleasure spots. How swollen their prostates must be, assaulted over and over again. 

“Submit to the pleasure my students. Enlightenment and a new bond come to those who submit.”

Hanzo whimpers loud and distressed and it’s clear he’s started clenching around the toy. His cock bounces lewdly between his legs, thick and red and sore looking. Hanzo’s been untouched there this entire time and now he’s leaking all over the floor. Hanzo, who had originally been stubborn and glaring, is now bouncing on a fake cock, jaw unclenched and mouth hung open and drooling. Eyes unfocused he bucks into his brother and moans, desperate to be filled.

Zenyatta considers a penis gag for Hanzo. He’s already flushed red with humiliation and displaying all the signs of wanting to be completely dominated, of wanting to be filled from both ends. Mouth open, willing and wanting something to suck.

Zenyatta’s eyes flicker over to the draw and then he decides against it. Vocal interaction is important for this exercise. The brothers need to hear each other, they need to be able to fuck each other and hear each other’s cries. They complement each other, Genji with his desperate pleas and Hanzo with his embarrassed high-pitched sobs.

“Please! Brother! I-I..!” 

Hanzo is unable to reply with words.

Genji’s lights flicker violently. They’ve been erratic the entire time, Genji so unused to the feelings that his body is struggling to comprehend them. His cyborg body doesn’t have a cock and so his hole has been made hypersensitive. 

Zenyatta smiles in approval. They’re both so eager now, with Genji taking the lead and controlling the pace. He’s leaking all over them, making the area where Hanzo’s flesh meets Genji’s body slick and filthy. 

They sound pretty; with the way the brothers make hiccupped little gasps between louder sobs. Genji’s also lost the ability to articulate now, has become just as mindless as Hanzo, lost to the feel of everything. They punch noises from each other with the roll of their hips, completely shameful and wanton.

Both brothers’ eyes are wet with unshed tears and Zenyatta wonders who will be the first to cry. It’ll be Hanzo, he decides. The nipple clamps hanging from the older brother’s swollen tits are doing a wonder of work. They hang and swing obscenely as Hanzo presses back on the toy, leaving his nipples pink and overstimulated. It’ll be bordering on painful now, with the way they tug and pull on Hanzo’s tits, but with the way he’s blushing and crying it’s clear that Hanzo enjoys it.

Genji picks up the pace of his thrusts and in turn forces his brother to do the same. In a matter of seconds they’re both shaking, hips jerking as they’re fucked helplessly. Oversensitive and desperate their pride is swallowed by a need for more pleasure. They fuck the toy deep inside, asses slapping together and Zenyaata nods in approval at the obscene sound of sweaty skin on artificial plating and the squelch of a lubed toy forcing their holes to spread wide and filling them up with each thrust. 

“Ah! Aah~!”

Zenyatta cocks his head to the side and ponders for a moment. He imagines what the brothers would look like bound facing each other, how messy their kisses would be in a state such as this. It could help reaffirm their bond more, with the way they’d be forced into seeing each other. 

Zenyatta nods to himself in agreement and then looks back down at his students. 

Hanzo has started crying.

“Perhaps we will adapt the position next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains spanking and oviposition.

Hanzo is heavier than his brother, thick muscle weighing more than the wires and plates that make up Genji. And yet both brothers fit like puzzle pieces over Zenyatta’s thighs. They straddle a thigh each, facing away from their master, heads pillowed by their arms.

So different yet so alike. 

He runs a hand down both of their backs until he comes to the curve of their asses. Hanzo’s plump flesh that looks nice when it’s squeezes tight, and Genji’s man-made ass, pert and perky, less bouncy but still as pretty.

“Harmony. You can feel it, can you not? Right here,” Zenyatta sighs and ghosts his fingers down their cracks, coming to rest over twitching greedy holes. The skin there is sensitive for both, tight rims eager for more.

“Y-Yes Master,” Genji whimpers. He pushes back into Zenyatta’s touch and his hole winks desperately at him.

Zenyatta nods and shifts his gaze to Hanzo. The older brother has been silently shaking for the past few minutes, quiet to Zenyatta’s questions. 

“Are you not feeling enough harmony Hanzo?” Zenyatta presses two fingers against his hole and rubs over the skin there. “Perhaps another orb?”

“N-No.” Zenyatta pushes two fingers inside where it’s slick and warm and tight. Fingers brush over golden orbs already buried deep. They’re large and invasive and small movements make them knock into each other. 

“F-Full! Ngh – I’m full!” 

Zenyatta sighs and withdraws his fingers, accepting the whine from Hanzo before he speaks again. “Young student, being full is not enough. Enlightenment – a reformed bond is what we seek here.” Two more orbs unlink from his chain, leaving only three hovering around his neck. They fall into Zenyatta’s hands and he rolls one first across Hanzo’s back and then another along Genji’s leg.

“You will both receive another harmony orb.”

“No -!”

“M-Master…”

Protests aside, Zenyatta rests the weight of the orbs where the brothers need them most and hums as he begins to guide them into acceptance. Orbs slick with lube the process is easy. Holes stretch selfishly around metal, looking obscene stretched around the widest point until a gentle push has both orbs swallowed and resting inside wanton boy holes. 

Stuffed full and gasping, his students writhe against the form of his thighs. Orbs bump and grind inside them, stretching their walls and rolling over their prostates. Hanzo sweats and moans and Genji’s choking on groans. They’re unused to this, three orbs filling them up more than a cock would, rocking around inside them in ways they can’t control. 

Zenyatta presses his fingers against their holes as he previously did and begins to circle slowly. 

Pretty little boys with full holes. Placed so nicely over his thighs that their intimate areas are exposed in a way that makes both brothers blush. It’s the perfect position.

Zenyatta smiles.

“Now we may begin.”

Power surges through the room, harmony thick and heavy in the air. And inside two horny boys, six orbs start to glow and vibrate.

“A-Ahh! Ah!”

“Ngh – aha -!”

Everything tenses. Wires creak and muscles ache. Hanzo arches beautifully, presents himself properly for mounting by a dominant whilst Genji collapses against the mass of Zenyatta’s thigh, quivering, nerves alight. 

“You are both pleasing in different ways. It is wonderful. Focus on vibrations deep here –,“ he barely lets his fingertips dip inside. Strokes the first vibrating orbs in each Shimada and encourages them to rotate and whirr against their most sensitive parts.

“Master! Master! I-I am trying -!” Genji cries and the little sparrow drips slick all over Zenyatta’s thigh. Able to naturally get wet, Genji leaks with arousal and makes a mess.

“Good. And you, Hanzo?”

“Ah – is… is this our lesson for t-today?” They are prideful words that come out as a whine. The older Shimada is unable to find composure under such conditions; toes curling and hole fluttering like a whore.

“No. This is only in part. Lessons must be heavy to fully benefit. Your holes have adapted well; they are wet and greedy as they should. Now I will help train them further. By remaining tight and vocalizing your pleasures to one another, we will work to bring a harmonious relationship between you two.”

Fingers pulled from the brothers that leaves two holes clenching and unclenching desperately, Zenyatta allows them both a glance but no words as he raises his hands and brings three fingers down on their holes.

Hanzo squeals and Genji doesn’t manage to get out his scream.

“Good. We will continue.”

The action is repeated once. Then repeated again and again and Zenyatta settles into spanking the brothers. Their holes twitch, over-stimulated and desperate as fingers are brought down on them. It’s a lewd sound; fingers smacking down on holes slick with lube.

He spanks them together, rains down stinging blows that make the brothers yelp. They look helpless like this, clawing at the ground, twitching as they accept the assault on their holes. Both inside and out it’s all too much, just as Zenyatta intended. Vibrating orbs are already intense and the spanking of the rim of their holes only helps to jostle what lies inside. 

It’s pain and pleasure mixed together, rough and too much to handle. 

Genji grabs for Hanzo’s hand and pride swells through the omnic. They bounce as they’re spanked, holding onto each other and sobbing together. Vibrating orbs fuck them inside, flicking over their sweet spots with every movement. Meanwhile, omnic fingers spank their holes, just as unrelenting as the orbs, constant, unstopping and making the brothers delirious in their combination of pleasure and pain. 

“I can’t – I can’t!” Hanzo gasps and yet Zenyatta can feel him pushing back. He’s accepting his spanking well and the omnic thinks if he asked Hanzo to count he would. His hole is pink and sore and delicious. Deep inside his prostate is being worked over, pounded by orbs that twist and shake and make this stiff man yelp and whine and cling even tighter to Genji’s hand. 

“B-Brother – ah!” Whilst Hanzo’s hole naturally loves to be filled, Genji’s new body was made to enjoy it. He’s slim, absolutely stuffed full and when his hips tilt upwards and his hole winks at Zenyatta, there’s a glimpse of a golden orb available. It works hard inside Genji, abuses his insides and forces out pretty sounds. Genji can’t sweat like his brother but he trembles and sobs just the same. 

They’re both drooling by now. Red faces undoubtedly a mess with spit and snot and tears. Eyes glazes over in pleasure as they’re forced to accept harmony over and over. Hips jerk and high-pitched keens blend together and it’s all so beautiful.

Wonderfully submissive and responsive, both brothers are made for this. With holes that beg to be abused, that need a hard fucking and a firm spanking. The omnic is happy to help. To teach.

The Shimada brothers still have a long way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be shorter in length as they are fairly one Shimada brother focused at a time. But both chapters will be uploaded close to each other to make up for that.
> 
> This chapter contains nose hooks, nipple play and nipple clamps. Hanzo focused.

The nose hook is a wonderful addition. It’s simple yet so humiliating and Zenyatta wonders why he has not considered using it before. It’s so easy to reduce a man of such honor.

Naked on his knees with nothing but two clamps attached to his nipples. Hands tied behind his back. Drool on his chin, tears on his cheeks and his nose upturned like that. 

Hanzo truly looks beautiful. 

“You may continue,” Zenyatta says.

“Yes Master,” Genji whispers and pulls at the chains in his hands. 

They tug at the clamps on Hanzo’s chest, force him to arch into the pull and have the older brother gasping. His nipples are sensitive, big and pink and puffy, sore from the abuse they’re getting. 

It’s unfortunate both brothers cannot be tied up and played with like this. But Hanzo’s responses alone are pleasing enough. When Genji accidentally tugs too hard Hanzo’s eyes roll back and his hips buck forward. He whines and groans and his hands clench and unclench behind him. 

A body of such hard lines and muscle, Hanzo’s chest is a delight. Big round pecs and nipples that look so pretty when they squeezed and stroked and clamped. They look even better when Zenyatta guides Genji to lick the pad of his thumb and then to run it over the puffy flesh until they’re wet and glistening.

“Master…” 

“My students, you are both doing so well.”

Though Genji’s confidence still needs work, Zenyatta thinks as his eyes once again flicker away from his brother and then back again. His blush renews and he ducks his head. Naturally so submissive it’s hard for Genji to be in control like this. But it’s a necessary task.

He tugs at the chains in his hands weakly. It’s not enough for someone like Hanzo.

“Your turn will also come, young student. But for now it is important for you to aid your brother. A true bond requires work from both,” Zenyatta encourages and Genji renews his efforts.

His pulls are more frequent now, sporadic, unpredictable. And with frown on his scarred face, Genji tries his best. He pulls moans and yelps from his brother, gets tears when a tug of the chain borders on being cruel. He turns his brother into a wanton animal, one that can't think much beyond the pleasure and pain at his tits.

“Little sparrow, small tugs followed by harder ones will yield the best results,” Zenyatta says and then looks at Hanzo. “You must milk him. Like a cow.”

Compared to an animal. Zenyatta can see the humiliation on Hanzo’s face. He knows exactly how he looks, tied up and exposed as he is.

Genji pulls at the chains in turn, twists them even and in return Hanzo sings for them. Sweet whimpers and groans, humiliated and flushing, Hanzo submits.

“G-Genji! P-Please, Genji!” 

No longer a prideful stubborn man, Hanzo’s eyes are glazed over in pleasure and his chin is slick with drool. He’s simply a mewling man with an upturned nose who loves it when his younger brother plays with his tits. 

Eye contact between the two earns them both praise. To which Genji replies with an encouraged smile and Hanzo blushes red, whining and rocking.

Genji milks him properly after that, reassured by his brother’s cries. Hard twists followed by softer tugs, an absolute abuse of the parts of his brother that are so sensitive. 

“Ah -!” Hanzo cries and his entire body shakes. Swollen pink tits played with over and over again whilst an untouched cock bounces between his legs. At this point he must be desperate for more, a hand on his cock or fingers to fuck his tight hole open. Even for someone like Hanzo nipple play isn’t enough, but it certainly serves its purpose in the day’s lesson.

Zenyatta nods, pleased. A nose hook to teach humility and an appropriate milking by a younger student to teach submission.

He looks over at the little sparrow. Genji will be next.


End file.
